


Goldfischglas

by Lumijon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Triggers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumijon/pseuds/Lumijon
Summary: Ich seufze. Warum ist alles so verdammt kompliziert? Der Regen trommelt gegen das Fenster und lässt mich meine Augen schließen. Fast als würde das Geräusch meine Sorgen wegwaschen, entspanne ich mich langsam. Die Durchsage der nächsten Haltestelle durchbricht die angenehme Stille.Widerwillig schlage ich die Augen auf und seufze erneut, dann stoße ich mich von meinem Sitz ab.





	Goldfischglas

„Ihr Ticket bitte!“. Ich schrecke hoch und sehe in das genervte Gesicht des Kontrolleurs. Hektisch streiche ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „‘tschuldigung, war abgelenkt“, ich reiche ihm meine Fahrkarte „Hier, bitte“. Mit einem giftigen „tze“ schnappt er sich die Karte und zieht sie mit einer routinierten Bewegung durch ein piependes Gerät. Nahezu sofort drückt er mir das Stück Plastik wieder in die Hand, ehe er sich zischend dem nächsten Fahrgast widmet. Erschöpft lehne ich mich an das kühle Fenster und ziehe mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Mein Finger schwebt einige Sekunden über seinem Kontakt, unsicher kaue ich auf meiner Lippe. „Nein“, murmele ich und betrachte das kleine quadratische Bild in meiner linken Hand „Wir sagen es ihm später, kleine Blase“ Ich seufze. Warum ist alles so verdammt kompliziert? Der Regen trommelt gegen das Fenster und lässt mich meine Augen schließen. Fast als würde das Geräusch meine Sorgen wegwaschen, entspanne ich mich langsam. Die Durchsage der nächsten Haltestelle durchbricht die angenehme Stille. Widerwillig schlage ich die Augen auf und seufze erneut, dann stoße ich mich von meinem Sitz ab.  
Wind und Regen durchnässen mich, während ich die Straße zu dem Tiergeschäft hoch renne. Die Dunkelheit lässt alles verschwimmen, nur die Lichter der Schaufenster erlauben es mir, mich zu orientieren. Ich reiße die Tür zu Martins Tierbedarf auf und falle fast über meine eigenen Füße, als ich in den kleinen Laden stolpere. Augenblicklich kann ich die wohlige Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren. „Herrgott, Julia! Wie zur Hölle siehst du denn bitte aus?“. Ruckartig drehe ich mich um und muss lächeln. Trevor kommt aus dem winzigen Mitarbeiterraum hinter dem Tresen mit der altmodischen Kasse hervor. „Hab meinen Schirm vergessen“, ich grinse ihn schief an und wringe meine Haare aus „Blöd, oder?“. Er grinst zurück. „Möchtest du dich abtrocknen? Ich hab‘ zwar keinen Föhn da, aber einen Wärmestrahler für Reptilien. Könnte funktionieren“. Lachend schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich möchte noch weiterleben“. Ich schäle mich aus meiner durchnässten Jacke und zwinkere dem Pinkhaarigen zu. „Außerdem waschen sich meine Haare nicht einfach aus“. Er fasst sich überdramatisch an die Brust. „Autsch! Das hat getroffen, war der Arzt so schlimm?“. Für einen winzigen Augenblick wackelt mein Lächeln und ich muss sofort an das kleine Bild in meiner Tasche denken. „Nein, alles gut. War nur ‘ne Routineuntersuchung“. „Na dann“. Er verschwindet wieder hinter den Tresen. „Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass ein paar neue Fische angekommen sind. Könntest du sie nachher aus den Beuteln rausholen und in die Quarantänebecken setzen?“. „Klar, mach ich“. Ich betrete den Mitarbeiterraum und breite meine durchnässte Jacke über einen Stuhl zum Trocknen aus, ehe ich mir ein Klemmbrett mit dem Tierbestand nehme. „Ach und Julia?“, Trevor steckt seinen Kopf zur Tür herein und flüstert mir zu, während er eine vielsagende Kopfbewegung in den Verkaufsraum macht „Könntest du die alte Frau später noch rauswerfen? Sie sitzt schon fast den ganzen Tag vor den Aquarien und wir schließen bald“. Ich sehe auf. „Ja, kein Ding“. Seine Gesichtszüge hellen sich auf. „Danke, ich bin dann weg. Bis morgen“. Ohne mir Zeit für eine weitere Reaktion zu geben, rauscht er aus dem Laden. Ich sehe einen kurzen Moment auf die bimmelnde Ladentüre, schüttele meinen Kopf und lege das Klemmbrett auf den Tresen. Dann seufze ich und laufe zu der Frau. Bevor ich sie aber anspreche, bleibe ich neben ihr stehen. Wie verzaubert sieht sie den umherwirbelnden Fischen zu. Das blaue Licht gibt ihrem rundlichen Gesicht etwas verträumtes und irgendwas an diesem Bild erzeugt eine wohlige Wärme in meinem Bauch. Sie in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken zu sehen ist unbeschreiblich schön. So schön, dass ich mich zwingen muss sie anzusprechen. Ich räuspere mich. „Entschuldigung, dass ich sie unterbrechen muss, aber wir schließen bald“. Erschrocken fährt sie herum und mustert mich für ein paar Sekunden verwirrt. Dann weiten sich ihre Augen und sie lächelt mich warm an. „Oh, natürlich Liebes. Sie schließen schon? Da habe ich wohl die Zeit etwas aus den Augen verloren“. Ihr Blick wandert wieder zu den Aquarien. „Sie ziehen einen wirklich in ihren Bann. Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag bewundern“. Kurz hadere ich mit mir selber, ehe ich sie nun meinerseits anlächle. Kein typisches Kundenlächeln. Es ist ehrlich gemeint. „Den Laden kann ich auch später abschließen. Ich muss die Tiere noch für die Nacht vorbereiten, das würde noch etwa eine Stunde dauern. Wenn sie wollen, können Sie so lange noch hierbleiben und dann mit mir den Laden verlassen“. Ihre Augen leuchten auf und Lachfalten spannen sich über ihr Gesicht. „Das wäre unglaublich schön“ Ich streiche eine noch feuchte Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr und drehe ich mich, nun ebenfalls strahlend, um. „In Ordnung, ich hole Sie dann nachher einfach ab“.  
Erleichtert aufstöhnend hake ich den letzten Fisch ab und klebe die vollständige Liste mit einem Tesafilm an die Scheibe des Aquariums. Nachdem ich mir meine mittlerweile nur noch feuchte Jacke vom Stuhl genommen habe, gehe ich zu der Frau. „Ich bin jetzt fertig. Kommen sie?“. „Natürlich Liebes“. Ächzend erhebt sie sich von der kleinen Bank und folgt mir zur Tür. Während ich die Schlüssel für den Laden heraussuche, dreht sie sich noch einmal zu mir und legt beide Hände auf ihre Brust. „Mir fehlen die Worte, Liebes. Ich danke Ihnen von ganzem Herzen“. Ich muss schmunzeln. „Aber ich habe doch nichts großartiges getan“. Die Frau schiebt ihre Brille zurecht. „Oh doch, Sie haben einer närrischen alten Dame ein Lächeln geschenkt. So wenig ist das nicht“. Dann knöpft sie ihren Mantel zu und schlürft die Straße hoch. Erstarrt stehe ich einfach nur da und versuche die Worte zu verarbeiten. Ich starre ihr nach, bis sie an der nächsten Ecke abbiegt. Mein Schmunzeln wird breiter und irgendwie fühle ich mich glücklich. Ich überprüfe noch einmal, ob die Türe auch wirklich zu ist und mache mich dann auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Der leichte Nieselregen sticht mir ins Gesicht. Innerlich verfluche ich mich dafür, meinen Regenschirm vergessen zu haben. Das Vibrieren meines Handys reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Schlagartig spannt sich mein ganzer Körper an, als ich Miks Profilbild sehe. Ich muss schlucken und mir ist plötzlich ganz heiß. Mit klopfendem Herzen drücke ich auf den grünen Hörer. „Hey, Schatz. Warum rufst du so spät noch an?“. Ich versuche das Zittern in meiner Stimme so gut es geht zu verbergen. Er bemerkt es trotzdem. „Alles gut bei dir, Lia?“. Tief durchatmend erinnere ich mich selbst daran, dass Mik mein Freund ist. Tatsächlich werde ich etwas ruhiger. „Ja, alles gut. Hatte nur einen anstrengenden Tag“. Das warme Licht der Straßenlaternen lässt die nasse Straße magisch glitzern. „Du hast mich lange nicht mehr so genannt“. „Wie?“. „Lia“, hauche ich in den Lautsprecher. Er lacht. Ein wunderschönes Geräusch. „Soll ich dich häufiger so nennen?“. Langsam entspanne ich mich wieder und meine Mundwinkel ziehen sich etwas nach oben. „Vielleicht“. Ich lehne mich an eine Hauswand. „Wie war dein Tag?“. Er stöhnt auf. „Meine Eltern bringen mich um! Wie waren den ganzen Tag wandern und das einzige, über das sie sich unterhalten konnten war der Poolbau ihrer Nachbarn“. Sein Gejammere bringt mich zum Kichern. Ich kann mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie er am anderen Ende schmollt. „Mein armes Baby. Nur noch eine Woche, dann bist du wieder da“. Er seufzt. „Ich vermisse dich“. Mein Herz schlägt schneller. „Ich dich auch“. Zögerlich fasse ich mir auf den Bauch. „Mik? Ich muss dir was erzählen“. Unsicher kaue ich auf meiner Lippe. Ich schmecke Blut. „Lia?“. Seine sorgenvolle Stimme gibt meinem Herz einen Knacks. „Ich…“. Meine Hand verschwindet wieder in meiner Tasche und streicht über das Ultraschallbild. „Ich habe heute jemand kennengelernt. Eine nette alte Dame, die sich die Aquarien im Laden angeschaut hat. Irgendwie wirkt sie einsam und sie tut mir leid“. Sofort überkommt mich ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Achso, dann rede doch mal mit ihr, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst. Senioren sind häufig einsam. Du tust ihr damit bestimmt etwas Gutes“. Eine unangenehme Pause, dann räuspere ich mich. „Okay, mach ich“. Ich blicke auf den Boden. „Danke“. Er gähnt herzhaft „Tut mir leid, aber es ist schon sehr spät. Die Wanderung hat mich echt fertig gemacht und ich bin unglaublich müde. Ich glaube ich gehe gleich schlafen. Liebe dich“. Ich küsse den Touchscreen. „Ich dich auch“. Dann legt er auf und lässt mich mit meinen Schuldgefühlen alleine. Es ist alles so unfassbar kompliziert. Ich krame das Bild aus meiner Tasche und streiche mit dem Daumen über die kleine Blase. „Was machst du nur mit mir?“. Frustriert schlage ich meinen Hinterkopf an die Hauswand. Wenigstens regnet es nicht mehr.  
Die Tür schwingt mit dem typischen, beinahe niedlichen Gebimmel auf, als ich das kleine Tiergeschäft betrete. Kaum habe ich einen Fuß in den Laden gesetzt, springt mich Trevor bereits an. „Wir haben Hasenbabys! Die sind so unfassbar niedlich“, quietscht der eigentlich erwachsene Mann vor mir. Ich muss auflachen und versuche gleichzeitig einigermaßen sanft seine Umklammerung zu lösen. „Zeig sie mir“. Spielerisch wuschele ich ihm durch die pinken Haare. Das darauffolgende „Hey!“ lässt mich nur noch mehr Lachen. Wie ein kleines Kind zieht mich Trevor zu dem kleinen Hasenstall, in dem die Babys zusammengekuschelt schlafen. „Oh mein Gott, du hast recht. Sie sind wirklich niedlich“. Bei dem Quietschen, das folgt, muss ich mir die Ohren zuhalten. „Hab‘ ich dir doch gesagt! Aber schau dir das gefleckte an! Ist das nicht das süßeste, was du je gesehen hast?“. Trevors gute Laune ist ansteckend und für diesen Moment ist alles schön. Nach ein paar weiteren Quietschen und Lachen meinerseits, stehe ich schließlich wieder auf. „Okay, Großer, die Kleinen müssen auch schlafen können und ich glaube wir hindern sie daran.“ Ich gehe vor ihm in die Hocke und fahre mit übertrieben niedlicher Stimme fort: „Außerdem müssen die anderen Tiere auch noch bettfertig gemacht werden“. Als Antwort erhalte ich einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Kichernd erhebe ich mich wieder und warte darauf, dass sich der Pinkhaarige von den kleinen Hasen verabschiedet hat. Mein Blick gleitet dabei durch den Laden. Bei den Aquarien bleibt er abrupt stocken, als ich die Frau von Gestern wieder auf der Bank sitzen sehe. Trevor folgt meinen Augen und lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, um mir verschwörerisch ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Die Frau ist wie gestern den ganzen Tag schon da. Die ist echt gruselig“. „Also ich finde sie ganz nett“. Ich schnipse gegen seine Stirn. „Außerdem ist über andere Leute reden nicht nett“. Ihm entfährt ein leises „Autsch“, ehe er sich die Stelle reibt und schmollend aufsteht. „Das war gemein“. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und lächle unschuldig. „Verdient“. Grummelnd läuft er zum Tresen und schnappt sich seine Jacke. Mit versöhnlicherem Gesichtsausdruck dreht er sich wieder um. „Möchtest du später vielleicht mit mir und ein paar Freunden was trinken gehen? Drei Straßen weiter hat eine neue Bar aufgemacht und die Cocktails da sind göttlich“. Ich versteife mich sofort. „Ähh, das ist wirklich nett“. Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Mir ist zurzeit nur nicht so wirklich nach trinken, aber trotzdem Danke“. Überrascht hebt er eine Augenbraue, nickt dann aber. „Alles gut, dann vielleicht ein andermal“. Schon wieder macht sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir breit. Ich winke ihm zu. „Ich wünsch‘ euch viel Spaß“. Er grinst übers ganze Gesicht. „Danke“. Dann verlässt er das Geschäft und lässt mich mit einem seltsamen Gefühl zurück. Stumm blicke ich die geschlossene Türe ein paar Sekunden an, bis ich mir mein Klemmbrett nehme. Ich drehe es ein paar Mal in meinen Händen und gehe schließlich langsam zu den Aquarien. Auf halbem Weg wird mir aber plötzlich speiübel. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann ich die Klotür aufreißen, ehe ich mich in die Kloschüssel übergebe. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich endlich aufhöre zu würgen. Ich fühle mich müde und ausgelaugt. Mit ein bisschen Wasser aus dem Waschbecken versuche ich meinen gereizten Hals zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Minuten spritze ich mir etwas von dem Wasser ins Gesicht, um nicht ganz so schrecklich auszusehen, und gehe zurück in den Verkaufsraum. Ich möchte nur noch nach Hause, ich fühle mich einfach nur schlecht. Wie magisch zieht es meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu der Frau. Unsicher tapse ich zu ihr. Diesmal scheint sie ich bemerkt zu haben, denn sie dreht ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und ihre Augen weiten sich bei meinem Anblick. „Du liebe Güte, Kind! Wie sehen Sie den aus“. Sie hebt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Ich versuche es mit einem Lächeln, wenn auch eher erbärmlich. „So schlimm?“. Augenblicklich tritt ein mütterlicher Ausdruck in das Gesicht der alten Frau. „Was ist denn los? Sie sehen absolut fertig aus“. Diesmal bringe ich ein müdes Lächeln zustande. „Ich bin nur gerade etwas fertig“. Ihre Züge werden etwas weicher. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich etwa zu mir und lassen Sie uns zusammen den Fischen zusehen. Das entspannt mehr als man glaubt.“ Sie klopft auffordernd neben sich und rückt etwas zur Seite. Nach kurzem Zögern, schlinge ich die Arme um meinen Unterkörper und setze mich neben sie. Die Frau sieht wieder zu den Aquarien, das Gesicht in traumhaftes Blau getaucht. „Wissen Sie, weshalb Fische diese Magie besitzen?“. Ihr Lächeln wird eine Spur breiter. „Sie besitzen eine Anmut, die wir Menschen nie erreichen werden. Sie leben in einer Welt, in der wir nicht leben können. Das macht sie faszinierend. Mein Mann war fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Seele als Schwarm Goldfische über den Horizont in den Himmel schwimmt. Eine schöne Vorstellung, nicht?“. Still höre ich ihr zu und ich fange tatsächlich an zu entspannen und meine Sorgen zu vergessen.  
Die Musik aus meinen Kopfhörern schluckt das Brummen des Motors fast vollständig. Für einen kleinen Moment bin ich frei von dem Chaos in meinem Kopf. Dennoch fühle ich mich irgendwie fehl am Platz, als ob mein Leben langsam aber sicher aus der Bahn gerät. Die Worte der alten Dame haben mich zwar beruhigt, aber den Strudel aus Sorgen und Ängsten in meinem Kopf haben sie leider nicht beseitigt. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich den mürrischen Kontrolleur ausmachen. Wortlos reiche ich ihm meine Karte. Ohne jegliches Zeitgefühl sitze ich da und starre aus dem Fenster. Obwohl sich meine Gedanken wie ein Karussell drehen, kann ich keinen wirklich fassen, als würden sie an mir vorbeifliegen. Fast von alleine finden meine Finger meinem Bauch und streichen zart darüber. Das Karussell wird langsamer, bleibt schließlich stehen. Ich will, dass das alles aufhört und dieser Gedanke gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Zuhause angekommen schleppe ich mich in das Bad. Im Spiegel blickt mir eine blasse und erbärmliche Frau entgegen, die ich fast nicht mehr erkennen kann. Ich möchte mit meinem Freund reden. Wenn auch nur, um seine beruhigende, manchmal freche Stimme zu hören. Ich fühle mich auf einmal unendlich einsam. Schluckend hole ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und entsperre es. Eine SMS von Mik. Hey Süße, wir besuchen heute Freunde von meinen Eltern irgendwo in der Pampa. Ich werde kein Netz für die nächsten zwei Tage haben. Sobald ich wieder kann rufe ich dich aber wieder an, versprochen. Nur noch sechs Tage, dann sehe ich dich wieder. Liebe dich. Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter und ich fange an zu zittern. Alles was ich jetzt möchte ist eine Umarmung und Mik, der mir zuflüstert, dass alles gut wird. Aber er ist nicht hier und ich kann ihn nicht einmal mehr anrufen. Kraftlos rutsche an der Wand entlang auf den Boden. Dann entsperre ich mein Handy wieder. Ich fühle mich schlecht. Die Kälte der Fliesen kriecht langsam in meinen Körper. Zusammengekauert schreibe ich Trevor, dass ich morgen nicht komme. Dann öffne ich Google. Unter dem Tränenvorhang kann ich kaum noch was erkennen. Das, was ich bereit bin zu tun, ist falsch. Ich zögere, schluchzend betrachte ich den Link. Dann öffne ich die Seite der Klinik.  
Als ich wieder aufwache, ist die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Mit steifen Gliedern raffe ich mich auf, um mir die getrockneten Tränenbahnen vom Gesicht zu waschen. Den Spiegel vermeide ich dabei. Das Bild würde mir so oder so nicht gefallen. Komplett geschafft schlürfe ich zur Haustür. Ohne wirklich auf Schlüssel und Geldbeutel zu achten, verschwinde ich in die kühle Morgenluft. Ich fühle mich völlig leer. Vielleicht auch besser so, vor meinem Gewissen habe ich zu viel Angst. Wie in Trance steige ich in den nächstbesten Bus und verlasse ihn irgendwann wieder. Ich höre nichts. Ich sehe nichts. Ich denke nichts. Wie betäubt starre ich das Schaufenster eines Uhrengeschäfts. Wie ich hergekommen bin, weiß ich nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal. Die ersten silbernen Streifen am Horizont tauchen die schlafende Stadt in ein seltsames Licht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich fühle mich ganz hilflos. Müde lege ich eine Hand an die Scheibe. Dort, wo sich mein Gesicht im Licht der Straßenlaterne spiegelt. „Du liebes Bisschen, was machen Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen? Sie werden sich noch erkälten, Liebes“. Verwirrt drehe ich mich um und weite erstaunt meine Augen. Im Morgenmantel trippelt die Frau aus dem Tierladen über die Straße. Hektisch richtet sie ihren losen Haarknoten, als sie vor mir zum stehen kommt. Völlig entgeistert streicht sie über mein leicht geschwollenes Gesicht. „Oh nicht doch, wie sehen Sie denn aus? Und Sie zittern ja wie Espenlaub“. Sie gibt mir keine Zeit auch nur zu reagieren. „Kommen Sie Kind, wärmen sie sich etwas auf. Ich mache ihnen einen Tee“. Mit einer für eine Frau ihres Alters verblüffender Stärke zieht sie mich über die Straße in ein kleines Mehrfamilienhaus. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen drückt sie mich auf die Küchenbank und fängt sofort an am Herd herum zu wuseln. „Ich hoffe Jasmin ist in Ordnung?“. Ich gebe ein leises „Ja“ von mir. Wenig später stellt sie mir eine dampfende Tasse vor die Nase. „Trinken Sie, das wird ihnen guttun“. Ich schlucke. „Danke, Frau…“. Sie lächelt mich unglaublich warm an. „Nennen Sie mich Frieda und duzen Sie mich ruhig, dass ich alt bin weiß ich selbst“. Meine Mundwinkel heben sich ganz leicht. „Ich bin Julia ...und gleichfalls“. Die Wärme der Tasse fühlt sich angenehm an und meine verkrampften Finger lockern sich etwas. „Warum tun Si- … Tust du das?”. Ein Knoten bildet sich in meiner Kehle. Mehr als Hauchen schaffen meine Stimmbänder nicht mehr. „Ich bin doch nur eine Frau, die in einem Tierladen arbeitet”. Die alte Dame setzt sich ebenfalls auf die Bank. „Mutter Theresa sagte einmal: Wir werden nie wissen, wie viel Gutes ein einfaches Lächeln vollbringen kann.” Ihre Stimme lullt mich ein. „Wie könnte ich dabei zusehen, wie eines für immer erlischt”. Ich senke meinen Kopf wieder, spüre allerdings auf einmal eine Hand auf meiner eigenen. „Es ihm zu sagen ist bestimmt nicht leicht. In welchem Monat bist du denn?“. Ruckartig schnellt mein Blick nach oben. „W-Wie?“. Frieda lächelt mich mütterlich an. „Weibliche Intuition“. Ich atme tief durch. „Im zweiten“. Sie schiebt ihre Brille zurecht. „Hast du solche Angst vor ihm?“. Meine Unterlippe fängt an zu zittern. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber ich beginne mich sicher zu fühlen und bevor ich es verhindern kann, fange ich an zu reden. „…Ja…Nein…Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie er reagiert. Ich hab wirklich versucht, es ihm zu sagen, aber ich bin zu feige“. Frieda schenkt mir einen mitleidigen Blick. „Aber nicht doch Julia“. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitet sich in meinem Mund aus. „Ich…Ich hab‘ darüber nachgedacht, es…“. Behutsam nimmt sie meine Hand ihn ihre beiden Hände. „Kinder sind kleine Wunder. Ich konnte keine bekommen, etwas, das mein Mann und ich unser Leben lang bereut haben“. Ihr Daumen streicht beruhigend über meinen Handrücken. „Tu, was auch immer das Beste für dich ist. Treff diese Entscheidung nur nicht leichtfertig. Wenn er der Richtige ist, hast du nichts zu befürchten. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest“. Unsicher sehe ich in ihre liebevoll leuchtenden Augen. „Und wenn er geht?“. Sie drückt meine Hand aufmunternd. „Dann ist er nicht der Richtige“. Ich muss an die kleine Blase denken und mir wird sofort warm ums Herz. Sonnenstrahlen durchfluten die kleine Küche und das erste Mal seit Tagen fühle ich mich leicht und unbeschwert. „Du musst dich völlig fertig fühlen. Möchtest du dich hier etwas ausruhen? Ich kann ein Bett für dich herrichten“. Ich schüttele sachte meinen Kopf. „Schon gut, ich möchte gerade nur nach Hause “. Vorsichtige stehe ich auf. „Danke für den Tee und...Für das Gespräch“. Sie nickt verstehend. „Schlaf dich gut aus, mein Kind”. An der Tür halte ich kurz inne. Für einen Moment kaue ich auf meiner Lippe. „Hast du einen Stift und ein Stück Papier?“. Fragend legt Frieda den Kopf schief. „Natürlich“. „Ein Freund von mir übernimmt heute Abend die Nachtschicht im Laden.“ Ich drücke ihr den Zettel wieder in die Hand. „Wenn er dich rausschmeißen will, ruf mich einfach an“. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. „Wegen den Fischen“.  
Mein Handy liegt dicht vor meinem Gesicht. Immer wieder streiche ich über das kleine Röntgenbild. „Was Daddy wohl von dir hält“. Ich schließe meine Augen. Dann drücke ich auf Miks Kontakt. Nach dem dritten Klingeln nimmt er ab. Ich atme tief durch. „Hey“. „Hey“. „Wie war der Ausflug?“. Er schnaubt. „Unglaublich. Und ich dachte schlimmer geht’s nicht“. Ich muss kichern, seine Stimme zu hören tut unsagbar gut. „In drei Tagen bin ich wieder da“. Nervös befeuchte ich meine Lippen. „Mik?“ Mein Herz schlägt mir bis in den Hals. „Ich bin schwanger“. Für eine schier unendliche Zeit höre ich nur das Rauschen am anderen Ende und ich werde immer ängstlicher. „Das…“. Ich unterbreche ihn. „Bitte hass mich nicht“. Er atmet geräuschvoll aus. Etwas, das meinen ganzen Mut in einen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt. „Lia“. Seine Stimme klingt unheimlich sanft. „Ich will dich jetzt wirklich umarmen“. Ungläubig rennen mir ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.   
„Hast du im Lotto gewonnen?“. Trevor sieht schmunzelnd an. Ich grinse über beide Ohren. „Nö, nur den besten Freund der Welt“. Er wirft die Arme in die Luft. „Klar, streu noch Salz in die Wunde. Warum denn nicht“. Lachend werfe ich mich um seinen Hals. „Nicht schmollen, wir finden auch noch Jemanden für dich. Ist in ein paar Wochen nicht dieses Festival?“. Er reißt sich los. „oh nein, nein, nein, nein, das wagst du nicht“. Mein Lachen wird lauter. „Keine Angst Großer, da passiert schon nichts“. Ich sehe mich um und automatisch geleitet mein Blick zu den Aquarien. Dort, in blaues Licht getaucht, sitzt Frieda und beobachtet die Fische. Lächelnd streiche ich mir über den Bauch, dann schnappe ich mir mein Klemmbrett.

**Author's Note:**

> Wir werden nie wissen, wie viel Gutes ein einfaches Lächeln vollbringen kann. - Mutter Theresa


End file.
